BELIEVE
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak membalas cintamu, Biarkanlah berlalu. Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menggantikan dirinya di hatimu "Saku-chan, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku hanya ingin dengar kesungguhan hatimu padaku," RnR, Warn Inside!


_**Minna! Ini fic ku yang Happy Ending. Yuk di baca. Abis itu Review yaa ^^**_

_**Ga usah banyak basa-basi lagi! Scroll ke bawah ya ^^**_

* * *

**BELIEVE**

**Seluruh Cast di Fic ini milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Seluruh jalan cerita, ori dari imajinasi ku**

**Warn : OOC, ABAL, TYPO(S), ANEH, MAKSA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BELIEVE

5 tahun lalu, aku masih SMA, aku menemukan amplop pink aneh di atas lokerku yang jatuh saat aku membuka pintu loker, aku memungutnya, lalu membukanya :

**Ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak membalas cintamu,**

**Biarkanlah berlalu. Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menggantikan dirinya di hatimu,**

**Jika kau butuh teman untuk bercerita tentang hatimu saat ini, berceritalah pada orang yang kau percayai, dan kau akan menemukan jawaban sebenarnya.**

**Ingatlah, orang yang kau lupakan adalah orang yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan.**

**Always waiting u,**

**Naruto Namikaze**

Aku membaca berulang kali surat yang kutemukan di loker ku, aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, dia yang meletakkan nama dengan indahnya di bawah ujung kiri surat beramplop pink lucu itu, Namikaze Naruto hanyalah sahabat dekatku, memang berulang kali ia menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi kurasa ia hanya bercanda karena ia sudah cerita tentang wanita idamannya. Naruto dan aku sama-sama di SMA yang sama, kelas yang sama, bahkan meja yang sama!

Kami baru kenalan kelas 1 SMP, awalnya karena dia salah ambil kunci loker, dan membuka lokerku tepat di depan mataku! Lalu selanjutnya kami berteman, berbagi pengetahuan tentang game, patungan uang untuk membeli PS2, mengumpulkan uang untuk nonton konser bersama, mencari kerja part time bersama, makan bersama, dan segalanya bersama, sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi pertukaran pelajar ke USA. Ia mengajakku dan ya, Hanya Naruto yang terpilih, dan nilai ku hanya kurang setengah poin.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk bersekolah bersama ku, sampai-sampai banyak guru yang berkata kami saudara kembar. Aku menganggap itu meremehkan ku – Naruto dan aku jauh sekali perbedaannya- karena wajah Naruto itu dihiasi 3 pasang garis di pipinya dan bibir yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang yang sakit jiwa, sedangkan aku berwajah normal, senormal orang normal.

Aku menutup lokerku, setelah melemparkan surat pink tadi jauh kedalam sana, tanpa mengetahui ada hati yang kesal Karena ulahku terhadap surat itu.

Bel masuk akan berdering 10 menit lagi, aku dan Naruto santai saja berjalan ke kelas yang sangat dekat dari loker kami –yang anehnya aku bernomor 105 dan dia bernomor 106-. Tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan seukuranku, tingginya mungkin selisih 1-2cm, dan ia lebih pendek dariku, dia bernama Temari, dia satu sekolah dengan ku saat SMA, dan aku tahu ia menyukai Naruto. Awalnya Aku kenal dengannya karena aku yang mengajarinya bahasa inggris sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa mengajarinya karena aku bisa bahasa Inggris, Ibuku lama di London, dan aku lahir disana. Aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang ibuku. Ini tentang Temari, dia menyukai Naruto, tapi ia berasumsi bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Aku menjelaskannya dan ia tidak percaya. Jadi sekarang kami berselisih paham. Selesai. Begitulah ceritanya. Begitulah alas an mengapa ia melihatku dengan tatapan jijik dan bosan, lalu ia berjalan sengaja menabrak bahu kananku dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Naruto, matanya mengekori Temari sampai dibelokan tangga

"Tidak tahu!" jawab ku enteng. Aku bosan mengatakan ini pada Naruto: Dia suka padamu, kenapa kau tidak tembak saja ? dia menyusahkan ku! Dia bilang kita pacaran, padahal sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kita teman. Dan Ia berkata kalau aku wanita menjijikkan!.

"Mahluk aneh!" katanya cukup keras, sampai suaranya memantul.

Itulah sepenggal cerita SMA ku, aku dan Naruto masuk universitas yang sama, tapi kami berbeda jurusan. Dari semasa SMA sampai sekrangpun aku tidak pacaran sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berulang kali pacaran. Sedih. Senang. Ia selalu bercerita padaku.

Sekarang aku mengagumi seorang pemuda yang cool, dengan rambut biru donker dan mata obsidian hitam. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, aku senang dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia selalu menatap ku dengan cara yang berbeda saat aku lewat. Dan beruntungnya aku dan Sasuke satu praktikum! Jadi, aku melakukan pendekatan amat sangat padanya, sengaja menabraknya saat ia masuk kelas, sengaja aku melemparkan kertas -yang berisikan gambar 'love' dan gambar manga aku dan Sasuke saat dosen sedang menjelaskan. Namun ia tidak pernah membalas ku, sekarang tersenyum pun tidak, kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku saat aku menanyai kabarnya adalh : Aku tahu kau suka padaku, tapi ayolah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu! Kau melakukan hal-hal aneh yang menurutku menjijikan!

Dan itu sakit sekali. Walaupun dipikiranku 'hei, kau terlalu pede baka! Bahkan aku belum mengatakannya!' tetap saja ada perasaan benci dihatiku. Bayangkan saja jika kau mendapat kata-kata itu dari orang yang kau kagumi.

Aku menceritakan pada Naruto tapi aku berbohong padanya, aku mengubahnya. Aku bilang itu Temanku, tapi sebenarnya itu aku!.reaksinya saat aku selesai bercerita adalah tertawa terbahak-bahak -aku benci saat ia tertawa, ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dengan tertawa- .lalu ia berkata : _percintaan zaman SMA_. Dan kata-kata itu mengingatkanku pada kertas pink itu!. Aku punya firasat aneh tentang benda itu, jadi aku menempelnya di balik figura foto kelulusan. akhirnya seletelah sampai dirumah aku melempaskan figura itu perlahan, dan membaca isinya untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Ya, aku membiarkannya berlalu dengan mudah. Pertama, karena aku terlalu sakit hati pada uchiha tengil itu, dan alasan lain yang berkecamuk di pikiranku sirna seketika.

**Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menggantikan dirinya di hatimu,**

aku memikirkan kalimat itu, semoga saja ada orang yang menggantikan Uchiha yang sok cool itu dengan cepat.

**Jika kau butuh teman untuk bercerita tentang hatimu saat ini, berceritalah pada orang yang kau percayai,**

Dan kalimat itu. Aku sudah bercerita pada teman-temanku dan aku percaya mereka –tidak semuanya.

Dan kata-kata terakhir,

**Ingatlah, orang yang kau lupakan adalah orang yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan.**

Orang yang kulupakan ? aku rasa aku tidak melupakan siapapun, aku hanya butuh diri ku sendiri.

Tunggu. Aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya, ya, aku melupakan anak autis yang selalu bersama ku!

Namikaze Naruto, aku belum pernah menceritakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya padanya! Aku merasa bersalah karena membohonginya dengan mengubah karakter cerita.

Sekarang aku tahu betapa cintanya Naruto padaku, ia memang berpacaran dengan gadis lain, dan ia sering bercerita tentang wanita idaman itu, tapi ia selalu menyisipkan kata : _tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman, secantik apapun pacar ku, dan sebaik apapun dia, aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman. Tidak sebelum aku di dekatmu._ Menurutku, ia benar-benar suka. Dan aku mulia mendekati dirinya lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang aku wanita yang tidak tahu diri. Aku membuat sahabat dekatku menjadi pilihan akhir. Pilihan alternative jika aku menemukan jalan buntu.

Jadilah malam itu aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya, aku memintanya untuk menemui ku sabtu sore di taman, tempat favorit kami saat masih SMA dulu. Dan betapa aku senang saat ia membalas pesan ku, walau hanya satu kata 'IYA'.

Aku tidur dengan sangt-sangat nyenyak malam itu.

Sabtu sore, seperti yang aku janjikan, kami bertemu. Aku langsung to the point. Aku benci kalau harus bertele-tele.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahukan kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku mulai merasakan…" aku kehilangan kata.

"bosan?" tanyanya dengan nada malas

". a-aku… m-menyukaimu," ucapku pelan, aku merasa nada suaraku malah menjadi orang yang tidak sabar

"lalu?" tanyanya,

_Eh? Apa ? kau hanya mengatakan LALU? Kau tidak bertanya apa yang ingin ku dengar!_ Batinku saat itu

Aku diam, menunggu.

"kau ingin aku mengatakan : mau jadi pacarku hah?" tanyanya. Ia kesal. Entahlah kesal kenapa –atau itu hanya perasaanku?-. Aku tetap diam. Aku tidak tahan ingin berteriak : YA! ITU YANG INGIN KU DENGAR DARIMU!. Tapi aku tahu betapa memalukannya diriku kalau aku berteriak seperti itu.

"kau menghilangkan kesempatanmu, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu padamu, dan yang terakhir kau bilang aku seperti kaset rusak karena aku mengatakan hal yang sama tiap minggu?" katanya menuntut.

Aku tahu, dia sudah berulang kali menyatakan perasaannya. Dan aku selalu menolaknya. Tapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia!. Kau harus menanyakan 'apa maksudmu' pada ku dan aku akan menceritakannya.

Mungkin kalian pernah berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya ? pada awalnya memang senang. Senang karena sudah mengetahui satu sama lain. Ya, itu hanya awalnya. Selanjutnya saat kalian sedang berselisih paham dan hubungan kalian diujung jurang dan salah satu dari kalian memilih untuk jatuh lebih dulu. Pasti pasangan kalian berpikir _'ya sudah, kau yang memutuskan.'_ Dan akhirnya setiap bertemu kalian pasti menghindarinya. Berbisik pada teman bahwa dia menjijikan. Menyebarkan gossip walau hanya sedikit. Dan kesimpulannya adalah : Jika kau berpacaran dengan sahabat dekatmu, lalu kau putus. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya sebagai teman lagi, bahkan bertemupun kau tak sudi!.

Ceritaku benarkan? kebanyakan orang seperti itu!

"Saku-chan, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku hanya ingin dengar kesungguhan hatimu padaku," ucap Naruto setelah sekian lama dari kami tak angkat bicara, aku menatap wajahnya. _Kesungguhan hati? _. aku bergulat dengan pikiranku. Memikirkan arti yang sesungguhnya dari kata 'kesungguhan hati'. Apa maksudnya dia ingin aku yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu?. Mungkin.

"I do," itulah kata yang ada dipikiran ku dan yang keluar dari mulutku, mengucapkan kata itu mengingatkan ku pada film anak-anak dari Disney, Peterpan. Saat Wendy tidak percaya pada Peterpan tentang peri yang bernama Tinkerbell. Eh, bukan itu point-nya. Sudah lupakan bagian itu.

"Aishiteru," ucap Naruto, mencium lembut pipi kiriku. Aku masih shok atas perlakuannya pada wajahku, tapi jujur saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tetap melemparkan gelas plastik bersticker yang tadinya berisi teh, dan berlari menjauhi Naruto, ia mengejarku. Karena larinya lebih cepat, ia menangkapku .memelukku dari belakang. Aku berhenti berlari. Berbalik untuk menatap matanya. Masih dalam pelukannya. –aku baru menyadari kalau dia lebih tinggi dari ku. Sungguh waktu SMA tinggi kami sama-. Saat itu aku merasa waktu berputar lambat. Dan Aku menikmatinya. Tatapan mata biru ia miliki, dan senyum manisnya hanya untukku.

"Aku takut ini akan jadi akhir pertemanan kita" kata ku pada Naruto. Seminggu setelah Aku dan Naruto mendeklarasikan hubungan kami. "memang, tapi sekarang kau menjadi calon istriku," balasnya tanpa nada ragu sedikitpun. 'semoga saja' batinku. "kau harus percaya padaku," sambungnya volume suaranya memelan. "ya, aku melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu," balasku mencium pipinya. Aku tahu ia tersipu malu, perubahan dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"percayalah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari sisiku," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya.

**Kau tahu? Pacaran dengan sahabatmu, tidak seburuk yang kuceritakan waktu itu**

**Asalkan kau mempercayainya, dan ia mempercayai mu, **

**Kau bisa melalui hal sesulit apapun **

**Kau harus membicarakan masalahnya dan salah satu dari kalian mau mengakui kesalahan, **

**aku yakin tidak akan ada yang jatuh dari jurang. **

**Kalaupun ada, salah satu dari kalian harus menolong!**

**Intinya : TERBUKALAH PADANYA DAN KAU AKAN MERASA LEBIH BAIK.**

**Percayalah –itu versiku-**

* * *

**_Fic ini karya maksa ku yang lain. gommen kalo aneh. kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan._**

**_Arigatou! *bungkuk-bungkuk*_**

**_P.S : REVIEW YAAA T^T *nangis darah*_**


End file.
